Because I Love You
by docsangel
Summary: Dani finds out she's pregnant but the man she's in love with isn't the father. How will the club react when they find out she's raped? Will the man she loves finally love her back or will she be all alone with a child she didn't plan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I say as I look at the positive pregnancy test on the counter. "What the hell am I gonna do?" I ask myself. I look up at the clock and see that it's time for me to leave for work. I toss the pregnancy test in the trash and head out the door. I pull out of my driveway and drive to work on autopilot. When I pull onto the lot, I just sit there in a daze for a few minutes before the prospect taps on my window. "Dani. You okay?" he asks. "Um...yeah. Just...haven't had my coffee yet." I tell him, getting out of the car and heading to the office.

I walk into the office, I clock in and get started with my day, hoping I can keep my head in check and not completely freak out until I get home. I get the repo list together and Kozik walks in to clock in. "Can you and Happy handle the repos?" I ask, not looking up. "Well good morning to you too beautiful." Koz says like he does every morning. Normally when he says it I just roll my eyes but this time, I didn't respond. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asks. "Just handle the repos please?" I say, handing him the list. "Yeah. Sure. Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again. "Yes Koz. I'm fine. Now, the repos. Please." I say without looking at him. He doesn't say anything else before walking out the door and I realize I snapped at him. Shit.

That evening, it's time to close up the office and Koz walks in to clock out and doesn't look at me. "Koz?" I call out and he keeps walking. I follow him out and grab his arm. He turns to look at me. "What?" he asks sharply. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I just have a lot on my mind and I didn't mean to take it out on you." I tell him. I see his eyes soften and he nods before I let him go and he walks into the clubhouse without a word.

I stand there for a minute, watching him walk away. He's the last person that I want pissed at me. But I guess I fucked that up. I turn and walk to my car and head home. Walking in the door, I sit down and just stare off into nothing. What am I going to do? I don't believe in abortion and can't just give up my child. Fuck. I can't do this. I feel the tears start to fall and I curl into myself.

I am still awake when the sun comes up. I go through the motions of getting ready for work and drive on autopilot back to the garage. I walk into the office and clock in and get started. Koz walks in and clocks in and still isn't speaking to me. Once he walks out of the office, I sit down and sigh in defeat and put my head in my hands. Gemma walks in and sees me and closes both doors. "Alright. This is the second day in a row you look like someone kicked your puppy." she tells me. "I'm okay. Just tired." I tell her hoping she will believe me. "Bull shit. Talk." she tells me. "I fucked up Gemma." I tell her, trying to keep the tears from falling. "What happened?" she asks. "I've been having a shit couple of days and took it out on Koz and now he won't talk to me. At all." I tell her. "Baby, don't worry about him. He'll get over it and things will be back to normal." she tells me. "It's okay. For the better I guess." I say, going back to entering invoices.

That evening, it's time to close up the shop and Koz comes in to clock out. I clock out and wait on him to come out of the office before locking the door and heading to my car. I don't even make it to my car before the tears start falling. I pull out of the lot and head home, alone, again. Walking in the door, I don't bother to eat. I just sit on the couch and just stare off again. I don't know what I'm gonna do. And now, the one person that I care about hates me. I get up and shower and lay in bed but still can't sleep.

I hear the alarm go off and I've only slept maybe a couple of hours. Getting ready for my day, it's Friday so at least I can have the weekend to hide out and not have to deal with things. I have an appointment this morning and told Gemma I had some things to take care of. Walking into Dr Green's office, we do the bloodwork and she confirms that I am pregnant. Pulling over the ultrasound machine, I hear the heartbeat before she prints the pictures and tells me that I am ten weeks pregnant. Great. I pull onto the lot and head inside to clock in. "Hey baby." Gemma says. "Hey Gem." I say without looking at her. I sit down at my desk and she says "You know you can talk to me right?" I just nod my head yes. "Then talk." she tells me. I get up and close both doors and sit on the couch. She walks over and sits next to me. "I had a doctor's appointment this morning. I'm ten weeks pregnant." I tell her. She hugs me and says "That's great news baby." I look up at her and she's smiling. She sees that I'm not and asks "Why aren't you happy, baby?" she asks. I shake my head and say "I don't know who the father is." She looks at me confused because she knows I'm not the type to just sleep around. "What aren't you telling me?" she asks. "I went to a party with a friend and she went to hook up with a guy and when I went to leave, a guy grabbed me and pushed me against the side of the house and raped me. I didn't see who he was." I tell her as the tears start to fall. She just holds me while I sob. Once I get myself together, she tells me "Head on home and relax for the weekend. I'll be by tomorrow to check on you." I nod and hug her before heading to my car.

I don't look at anyone as I head to my car. Pulling off the lot, the tears start to fall again. Gemma stands at the office door and watches me leave as Koz walks into the office. "Where's Dani?" he asks. "Sent her home." Gemma says. "She sick?" he asks. "No. Going through some shit and it's got her head all twisted up." she tells him. "Gemma, what happened?" he asks. "Not my story to tell sweetheart. You'll have to ask her but my suggestion is to let her be." she tells him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into my house, I lock the door and sit on the couch. All I can do is cry. I don't know how I'm gonna support this baby. I can barely support myself. Shit. I've been home a couple of hours when my phone rings. "Hey Dani. Where the hell are you? Party's starting?" Tig asks. He's been like a father to me since I've been at the garage. "I'm hanging at home tonight. Not feeling real good." I tell him. "You okay? What's wrong?" he asks me and I can hear the concern in his voice. "I'm okay. Just tired and a little worn down. I'll call you tomorrow." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. Love you kid." he tells me. "Love you too." I say before hanging up. What am I gonna do? I can't not tell them. They are gonna know. Fuck.

I sat on the couch all night, trying to figure out what to do and came up with nothing. I keep thinking about how I'm gonna raise this baby, how I'm gonna tell the guys, how now I will never stand a chance with Koz. The next morning, Gemma knocks on my door and walks in with breakfast. "Morning baby." she tells me. "Morning Gemma." I say as we head to the kitchen. She walks to my cabinets and gets me a glass and pours some orange juice in it. Sitting my food down in front of my with the juice, she says "Eat. You need to feed my grandbaby." I do as I'm told and she sits across from me. "Have you thought about what you're gonna do?" she asks. "I'm keeping it but I just have to figure out how to tell the guys." I tell her. "Just tell them. Tell them what happened. We will all help you." she tells me. "Will you be there when I tell them?" I ask and she nods. She picks up her phone and calls Clay to get everyone at the clubhouse.

A couple of hours later, Gemma and I pull up at the clubhouse and Clay calls everyone into the chapel. Me and Gemma included. "What did you need to talk to us about sweetheart?" Clay asks. "I need to tell you all something and it's not something I planned or something I wanted to happen but I can't hide it from you guys." I say and they all look at me. I'm standing by the door and Tig takes my hand and squeezes it as a tear starts to fall. "A few months ago, I went to a party with a friend and she abandoned me for a guy. As I was leaving, someone grabbed me and slammed me against the side of the house and...he...he...raped me. I didn't see who the guy was. He was gone before I could get turned around to see him. I found out a few days ago...that...I'm pregnant. Ten weeks." I say as I look down at my hands. "I knew I couldn't hide being pregnant from you guys but Gemma said I needed to tell you all." I say. Tig stands and pulls me into a hug and I pull away. He looks at me confused and I say "I'm keeping the baby but I won't be around much other than when I'm working. I don't want anyone trying to find the guy. I just want this to be done." I tell them before walking out of the chapel with Gemma behind me. "Can you take me home?" I ask as I start to sob again. "Yeah baby. Come on."

The guys sit there, shocked. Koz gets up and storms out of the chapel and to the lot but Gemma and I are already gone. Jax follows him out. "You okay brother?" Jax asks. Koz looks at him and says "I gotta go." He storms off to his bike and heads to my house. Gemma walks inside with me and sits on the couch with me while I cry. "You did good baby. You know we're all here for you. We won't let anything happen to you again." she tells me. "I know. I had to tell them. Thank you for being there with me." I tell her. "Anything you need, you tell me. You're family baby." she tells me. A few minutes later, we hear a bike pull up. "Shit. Can you tell Tig I don't want to see anyone please." I ask as I head to the bedroom. She walks to the door and opens it to see Koz standing there. "How is she?" he asks. "Not good. Koz, she doesn't want to see anyone. Just give her a little time to process this shit." she tells him. "Yeah. Okay. Tell her I'm here if she needs anything. Will ya?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'll tell her." Gemma says. He nods before walking back to his bike and heading back to the clubhouse. I walk out of the bedroom and ask "Was that Koz?" She looks at me and says "Yeah. He said he's here if you need anything." I just shake my head. "What?" she asks. "I can't handle this." I say and she realizes what I'm saying. "You're in love with him." I nod my head and say "And now he'll never want me. I looked forward to work everyday because I knew he'd come in and tell me good morning. Call me beautiful. It was the one thing that I looked forward to. I know he'll never want me like that but at least for that one minute, he knew I was there." I tell her. "How long have you felt like that?" she asks. "Since he pulled onto the lot a year ago." I tell her. "Shit baby. Why didn't you tell him you were into him?" she asks. "Because then he would stop." I tell her, defeatedly. "Baby…" she starts. "Gemma, I know he would never look at me like that before this but now he definitely won't but it's okay. I never believed he saw me past just being someone he works with. I'm not stupid. But I guess now, this just sealed the deal." I tell her, rubbing my barely there bump.

Gemma leaves and I'm sitting there on the couch when I hear a bike. Looking out the window, I see Tig getting off his bike and walking to the door. I open the door and let him in and he pulls me into a hug and this time I let him. "How you holding up Doll?" he asks as we walk to the couch. "I don't know. Just taking it a day at a time." I tell him. "You get your vitamins and shit for the kid?" he asks. "Yeah. Started taking them this morning." I tell him. "You know I love you right?" he asks. "I know and I love you but Tig, I'm kinda freaking out here." I tell him. "I know but is there anything you saw on the guy? Tattoos? Anything?" he asks. "All I saw was his arm. He had a swastika on his left forearm. That's all I saw." I tell him. "That's okay. We know where to start." he tells me. "No. I don't want anyone doing anything about this. I just want to move on." I tell him. "Doll face, Koz is already on the rampage. He's ready to gut somebody." he tells me. "Tell him not to bother." I tell him. He stands up and says "You're my kid. You're a part of this family. This won't go unanswered." he tells me before walking to the door. "Fine. Just be careful. I tell him. He nods before kissing my temple and heading back to the clubhouse.

Monday morning rolls around and I walk into the office and clock in. I didn't speak to anyone else all weekend and I see Happy and Koz walk in to clock in. "Morning little girl." Happy says. "Morning." I say but don't look up. "Morning." Koz says. "Morning." I say but don't look at him. Happy walks out and Koz walks over and kneels in front of me. I look over at him and he says "I'm sorry for being such a dick." I nod and say "I deserved it. I shouldn't have snapped at you for something that wasn't your fault. I'm sorry too." I tell him. "Friends?" He asks. "Yeah. Friends." I say. He stands and kisses the top of my head before walking out to the garage to work and it takes everything in me to not start sobbing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch time rolls around and I have barely spoken to anyone. The prospect walks in and says "Head into the clubhouse. I got the office. Lunch is here." he tells me. "I'm okay." I tell him, going back to the invoices. He walks over and says "You need to eat. Go. I got it." he tells me. I nod and walk to the clubhouse. I walk to the table and get my food before walking towards the door to head back to the office. Koz grabs my arm and says "Hang with us." I nod and walk over to the table and sit between him and Tig. I sit and listen to the conversations around me but can't seem to really pay attention. I eat a little of my food before saying "I'm gonna relieve Kip." I stand to leave and Koz follows me to the office. Once inside, Kip leaves and Koz closes the door. "How are you doing?" he asks. "I'm okay." I tell him. "Now, tell me how you really are." he says. I sigh as I sit down at the desk. I still don't make eye contact with him but say "It sucks. All this shit running through my head and can't even get drunk so I just have to deal with it." I tell him. "You know we all love you right?" he asks. "I know and I love you all too but I just want to move forward. The guy doesn't even know I'm pregnant or even who I am. I just want you all to drop it." I tell him. He walks over and kneels next to me. "You're one of us. We won't let anything else happen. You have my word." he tells me and for the first time, I look into his eyes. "I know. But I just want to concentrate on getting past this and getting what I need for the baby." I tell him. "Whatever you need, we'll get." he tells me and I shake my head. "It's not anyone else's responsibility but mine. I'll handle it." I tell him, going back to the invoices on the desk. "We're still helping." he tells me before kissing the top of my head but when he walks to the door he says "You're stuck with us beautiful." After he walks out the door, I burst into tears.

The next month goes by and I have another appointment. Sitting there, waiting to be called back, Gemma walks in and sits next to me. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Going to the doctor with my daughter. I want to make sure my grandbaby is doing good." she tells me and I smile softly. "Thank you Gemma." I tell her. She pats my knee and says "It's my pleasure baby." My name gets called and we walk into the exam room. After the nurse asks the normal questions, I tell her "I need to update my emergency contact." She looks at me and I say "Gemma Teller-Morrow." She nods and updates my file. She leaves the room and Gemma looks at me and I say "I don't have anyone but you and Tig. You two are the closest I have to parents." I tell her. "Baby, we are all your family. But it's good you have someone down just in case." she tells me. The doctor comes in and measures my stomach and says "Looks like everything looks good. I do want to check the baby while we're here just to be certain." she says. She pulls the ultrasound machine over and puts the cool gel on my stomach. Moving the wand around we hear the heartbeat and Gemma smiles. She moves it a little more and we see the baby on the monitor. "Look at that." Gemma says smiling bigger. "How's my grandbaby?" she asks the doctor. "Looks good. Next appointment we should be able to tell the sex." she says and we both smile.

That afternoon, I am sitting in the office, working on more invoices when Koz comes in. "How'd your appointment go?" he asks. "Good. Baby is doing good too. Find out next appointment what I'm having." I tell him. "That's good." he says, sitting on the couch. "Have you found out what you'll need for the baby?" he asks. "Koz, I told you I'd handle it. It's my responsibility." I tell him. "No it's not. It's all of our responsibility." he says and I shake my head. "You're family. You need something, you tell us." he tells me. "Why do you even care? It's not your kid. Not your problem." I tell him. He shakes his head and says "You don't get it do you?" I look at him confused and ask "What don't I get Koz? I'm knocked up. Don't know who the fucking father is. My mind won't shut off. Everytime I close my eyes I see myself being thrown against the wall and raped. That is _when_ I sleep. So please, tell me what the fuck I don't get." I say, getting upset. He stands and shakes his head and says "You never will." and walks out of the office, slamming the door. I sit back down in the chair and begin to sob again.

Koz walks into the clubhouse and storms to his dorm and slams the door. A few minutes later, Gemma opens the door and asks "What just happened?" Koz looks up at her and he says "I went to the office to check on Dani and was asking what she needed for the kid and she starts freaking out asking why I care and saying it's not my kid and not my problem. Why won't she let me help her?" he asks, looking at Gemma and she sees the broken look in his eyes. "You love her." Gemma says and he nods. They stand there for a minute. "I need a favor." he says. "Okay?" she asks. He walks to his closet and pulls out a box. Opening it, he hands her a stack of cash. "Can you order what she needs for the kid? I can pick it up but I'll need you to get her out of the house." he tells her. Gemma smiles and says "I'll go do that now. I'll let you know when I get back." she tells him and he says "Thanks Gem."

The next day is Saturday. Gemma shows up at 8am and says "Get dressed. We're having a girls day and then crashing at my place for a girls night." she tells me. "Gemma…" I start. "No. Get dressed. Luann, Tara and Lyla are waiting on us." she tells me. I get dressed like she says and we head out. We get to the diner and we all order our food. "How are things coming with the baby?" Lyla asks. "Okay. Baby's healthy." I tell her. "You started getting things for the baby?" Tara asks. "Not yet. Been trying to save up to get some things for the nursery." I tell them. "I have some of Abel's things in storage. I'll see what I can find." Tara tells me and I smile. "Thanks." I say. We eat and head out to go shopping. Walking into one of the stores, all of the women start looking through baby clothes. I look at a couple of things and look at the price tags. Gemma walks over and says "Don't look at that. We're spoiling my grandbaby." I look at her and she kisses my cheek as she rubs my belly.

We make it back to Gemma's and we are all in the kitchen cooking and Lyla asks. "Have you thought of names?" she asks. "Yeah. I think for a girl I want Anna Grace and for a boy Evan James." I tell them. "Those are perfect baby." Gemma tells me. "Thank you all for the baby clothes. Seriously. I don't know what I would do without you guys." I say as I tear up. After a couple of minutes, Luann changes the subject. "So, what's going on with you and Koz?" she asks. I look at her shocked and say "Nothing is going on with me and Koz." She smirks and says "You two had a pretty heated lovers quarrel." she says. "It wasn't a lovers quarrel. We're not together. He's just been asking me what I need for the baby and I can't get it through his head that this baby isn't his responsibility." I tell them. "Baby, why won't you let him help?" Gemma asks. I don't say anything, just look down at my hands. "You love him don't you?" Luann asks and I nod my head yes. "Then tell him." Lyla says. "He doesn't see me like that. Never will." I tell them as I stand and head to the back deck. Tara follows me out. "Hey. You know we all want what's best for you. Right?" she asks. "I know but I'm not stupid. I know Koz will never see me that way. I just want to concentrate on the baby and at least try to move on." I tell her. "I know. I promise it will all be okay." she tells me, pulling me into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The evening goes on and we pile up to watch sappy romance movies. We turn on P.S. I Love You and we are all in tears by the end. I'm rubbing my stomach, sitting between Gemma and Lyla when I grab Gemma's hand and put it on my stomach. She smiles and everyone looks to see what's going on. "The baby just kicked." I say. The other three ladies move over and put their hands on my stomach and the baby kicks each of them. "You know you're sharing this grandbaby." Luann says to Gemma and she says "All the more to spoil." We veg out until late and we all crash out.

The next morning, we head to my house and Gemma helps me take the baby's clothes into the nursery. Walking into the room, I stop dead in my tracks. There's furniture set up, a mural of crows on the wall and a rocking chair in the corner. "Oh my God." I say as I drop the bags. "Gemma, did you do this?" I ask. "No. I just got you out of the house." she says. "Who?" I ask. Smirking she says "Kozik." I look at her shocked and say "I need to head to the clubhouse." She smiles and follows me out.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I walk in and see Koz sitting at the bar. I walk over and ask "Can we talk?" He nods and we head to his dorm. Closing the door, he moves to the bed and sits and I stay standing. "I saw the nursery." I say. He looks at me and asks "You like it?" I nod and say "I love it. It's perfect but Koz, I can't…" I start but he stands and stops me. "Don't. I did it because your stubborn ass wouldn't tell me what you needed. I'm here. Let me help you." he tells me. "Why do you want to help me so bad?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. He cups my face and kisses me softly. Pulling back, he looks at me. I pull away and he says "Talk to me." I sit on the bed and he sits next to me. I wipe the tears that fall before speaking. "Koz, do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" I ask. "About as long as I've wanted to do it." he says. Taking my hand, he laces his fingers with mine. "From here out, you're with me." he says as he puts a hand on my stomach. "I don't care about blood. This is my kid." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "It's my kid." he tells me before kissing me softly again. "Koz…" I start again but he stops me. "I'm sure. I'm in love with you. I know you love me so just tell me you're mine already." he says smiling. I shake my head and say "Koz…" he kisses me again. "You're mine." he says again. "I'm yours." I whisper against his lips.

Another month goes by and Koz and I have been getting closer. I find out today what I'm having and as I am sitting there in the waiting room, Koz walks in and sits beside me. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey." I say, looking down at my stomach and rubbing it. I grab Koz's hand and put it on my stomach and he feels the baby kicking him and smiles. My name is called and we go back. The doctor comes in and asks "Are you the father?" but before I could answer, Koz says "Yeah. I'm the father." I look at him and he kisses me softly. We go through the normal routine and then the ultrasound. Moving the wand around we hear the heartbeat and I see Koz smile. Moving it a little more, we see the baby on the screen. "You want to know the sex?" she asks and we both say yes. "Looks like you're having a little boy." she says and prints out the ultrasound pictures. We leave and he follows me back to the clubhouse. Walking in, Gemma, Luann and Tig are all hanging around. I walk over to them and Gemma asks "Well?" Koz speaks up and says "Gonna need a kutte." They all congratulate us and Tig asks "You got a name yet?" I say "Yeah. Evan James." I say and Koz looks at me a little shocked. "What?" I ask. "Evan is my middle name." he tells me. "I know." I tell him and he pulls me closer and kisses my temple.

After hanging out for a while I say "I need to head to the store. Will you be by later?" I ask Koz and he says "Yeah. Be careful." I kiss him softly and head out the door. Walking through the store, I get what I need and head out to the car. I'm loading the bags into the trunk when I hear "How's my baby momma?" I recognize that voice. I turn quickly and see him standing there. I see the swastika on his left forearm and freeze. "I asked a question." He says as he goes to step closer. I close the trunk and get in the car as fast as I can and rush home, leaving him standing there. I pull up and Koz is there already. He walks out to help get the bags and sees me sitting in the car looking panicked. He rushes to my door and yanks it opened and I jump and start to fight him. "Babe, hey. It's me." Koz says and I realize it's him. My eyes are wide and I can't breathe. "Hey. Baby. Breathe. Look at me. Breathe with me." he tells me as he gets me calmed down. I push past him, getting out of the car and run into the house. I run to the bathroom and lock the door. I hear knocking on the door. "Dani. Hey. What happened?" he asks. "Leave me alone. Please. Just go." I almost beg through the tears.

A little later, I am still locked in the bathroom and I hear Gemma on the other side. "Baby, let me in." she says softly. I open the door and wrap my arms around her sobbing. "Hey. What happened? Talk to me." she tells me. I look up to see Koz and Tig standing there and I start to panic again. "Guys. Give us a few." Gemma says and they leave the room. "What happened?" she asks. "I was getting groceries and putting them in the trunk when I heard his voice. He asked how his baby momma was. It was him, Gemma. He found me." I tell her. "Are you sure it was him?" she asks. "I'm sure. I saw the swastika on his left forearm and I remembered his voice." I tell her. I look up and Koz walks in. Kneeling in front of me he says "Pack a bag. We'll stay at the clubhouse. I won't let him near you or Evan. I promise." he tells me. I look into his eyes and he says "I love you." I say "I love you too." It's the first time we have said I love you before but I know he means it. I get up and start packing my bag and he stops me. Pulling me to him he says "I promise I'll protect you. Both of you." he tells me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. Caressing my cheek he says "You're my Old Lady. He's my son. No matter what." he tells me and I nod. I pull away to start packing my things and we head out the door with me riding with Gemma.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into the clubhouse, Koz hands my bag to the prospect and says "Take this to my room." The prospect nods and does as he's told. "Hang out and relax for a bit while I fill the guys in." I nod and go to head to the couch and he grabs my hand, stopping me. Kissing me softly he says "I love you baby. You and our son both." I smile softly and say "We love you too Daddy." He smiles wide and heads to the chapel where everyone was waiting on him. I move to the couch and Gemma joins me. A couple of minutes later, one of the croweaters brings me a sandwich and a bottled water. "You need to try to eat baby." Gemma tells me and I do what I'm told.

Sitting in the chapel, Jax asks "What did you need to talk to us about?" Koz takes his seat and says "My Old Lady and kid are on lockdown here for awhile. She was at the store and that fucker that raped her was there. He asked how his baby momma was. She's my Old Lady and he's my kid. I need to find this fucker. I need you guys to keep an eye on her while I'm looking for this piece of shit." he says. "We'll make sure someone's here with her at all times but brother you ain't doing this shit alone. That's my nephew and my sister. We need to find out if she saw anything else that could help us figure out who he is." Jax says. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks brothers." Koz says. As they go to leave the chapel, Tig stops Koz. "She's my kid and that's my grandson. We take this fucker out together." Tig says and Koz nods before walking out and over to me. Taking my hand, he leads me to the dorm with Tig behind us. Once inside the room, he closes the door and says "Baby, I need to know if there was anything else you could tell us about the guy. We know you saw the tattoo on his arm but now that you've see him, can you tell me what you remember?" Koz asks. "He was about Tig's height and build, he had his hair shaved bald and a tattoo of an upside down cross on the side of his neck. That's all I saw." I tell them. "We can work with that. We're setting up a meet with Darby to see what he knows." Tig tells me. He walks over and kisses the top of my head and walks out, leaving me with Koz. "Are you okay?" he asks. "No. I'm not, Koz. What if he gets to us? You can't let him near my son. Please." I say. "Our son. And I won't. He's not getting near either of you. I promise baby. We're gonna handle this and then we won't have to worry about anything other than getting ready for our son to be born." he tells me. "I love you baby." he says. "I love you too Koz." I tell him.

We walk out to the main room and I walk over to Gemma and he walks to the bar where Tig and Happy are standing. "How's she doing?" Happy asks. "She's freaked man. I can't let him near her or my kid." Koz says. "You're serious about her aren't you?" Tig asks. "I want to marry her when this shit gets settled." he says. Tig bro-hugs him and says "Take care of her and my grandson." Koz nods. I see Koz walk over and he leans down and kisses me softly. "What was that about?" I ask. "Told Tig I want to marry you when we get this shit settled." he tells me and I look at him shocked. Kissing me again, he says "You're mine, beautiful. You and Evan are mine." He turns to talk to Jax and I look at Gemma shocked as Lyla and Tara walk over. "What's wrong?" Tara asks, looking at my shocked face. "Looks like we have a wedding to plan." Gemma says. I look over at Koz and he looks at me and mouths "I love you."

A couple of hours later, Juice yells "Got something." They all head towards the chapel and I tense up. Koz sees me and walks over. Kissing me softly he says "It's okay baby. I need you to stay calm, okay." I look into his eyes and nod. He kisses me one more time and goes to head to chapel but I grab his hand. Looking at me I say "I love you Koz." He smiles and says "I love you baby." before heading into the chapel to decide what the next step is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitting in the chapel, Juice says "Tig put in a call to Darby and found out that the guy we're looking for is Eddie Garber. Used to be a Nord but was excommunicated about a year ago. Looking at his rapsheet, there are several charges on here of sexual assault." Jax looks at Koz and asks "Think if she saw a picture of him she'd recognize him?" Koz looks at him and says "I don't know. We can try." Koz stands up and takes the picture that Juice hands him and walks to the chapel door. "Dani. Come in here a minute." he says. I get up and walk to the door. I takes my hand and pulls me inside and says "I need to show you a picture. I need you to tell me if this is the guy you saw. If he's the one that raped you." he tells me. I look at him and nod. He shows me the picture and I start feeling a panic attack coming on. "Is that him?" Tig asks. I nod my head yes and Koz tosses the picture down and pulls me to him. "I won't let him near you or Evan. I promise." he whispers to me. I get calmed down a little and I hear Jax say "Stay close to Mom. We'll take care of this." he tells me and I nod. Koz kisses me softly and asks "You okay?" I nod and say "I'll be out here." He kisses me softly and I leave the chapel. Koz turns to his brothers and says "This fucker doesn't come near her or my kid."

An hour later, the guys have Eddie Garber tied to a chair in a warehouse. Koz steps forward and Eddie's eyes narrow. "You stupid fucker." Koz says. "You think you can come near my Old Lady, my kid, and us not find you?" he asks. Eddie looks at him and says "Not your kid. That kid's mine." he says before Koz punches him in the jaw to shut him up. "She's _my_ wife. He's _my_ son. You don't fucking exist to them. You hear me?" Koz asks. Eddie smirks at him and says "You think she won't think about me everytime she looks at that baby? You think you won't look at that kid and know he ain't your blood?" Eddie asks. "He is mine and hers. Only mine and hers. After I'm done with you, no one will ever think about you again." Koz tells him before he takes the mallet that Happy hands him and smashes it into Eddie's ribs, hearing a couple crack, he smashes the mallet into his ribs again, hearing a couple more crack. Putting the mallet down, he takes the fillet knife and makes slices all over Eddie's body. After an hour of torturing Eddie, Koz and Tig fill his head and chest with bullets. After they were done, Tig says "You called her your wife." Koz looks at him and says "Yeah. I told you and her both that I wanted to marry her when this was settled." Tig says "It's settled brother. Go take care of your wife and kid." He pats Koz on the back before they hug and Koz heads to the clubhouse.

I look up when the clubhouse doors open. I see Koz walk in and he walks right over to me. "Let me shower and we'll head home." he tells me. I just nod. He leans down and puts his hand on my stomach and kisses me softly. "It's settled." he whispers and I feel the tears start to fall. Kneeling in front of me, before he can speak I say "I'm okay. Just relieved." I tell him. "Let me shower and we'll go." he says before kissing me one more time. "I love you Koz." I say. "I love you more." he says before walking towards the shower.

After his shower, we head home. Walking in the door, I still haven't said much. We sit on the couch and he says "He won't bother you again." I look at him and ask "He's dead isn't he?" Koz simply nods. "Make it hurt?" I ask. He smirks and says "Hell yeah I did. Made sure he knew you were my wife and he was my kid." he tells me. I look at him and ask "You called me your wife?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah. But you got two weeks to plan this wedding before I take you to the courthouse and get it done." he whispers against my lips. "Okay." I say, kissing him softly. I stand up and take his hand. "Time to claim your Old Lady." I say as I pull him to the bedroom. We shed clothes and make love and once we find our release, he pulls me close and we just talk. He moves closer to my stomach and starts talking to Evan. "Hey buddy. Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you." he says as he feels Evan kick my stomach. He looks up at me with a huge smile as he kisses my stomach while I run my fingers through his hair. This is how life should be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I have my head on his chest and his hand on my stomach. My hand is lying on his chest and I see something on my hand. My ring finger to be exact. I raise my hand to look at it and Koz stirs. "Herm…" I start but he stops me. "Like I said. You have two weeks to get our wedding together. This was my grandmother's ring." he says. "It's beautiful Koz." I say as I sit up. We both get up and start getting ready for work but he stops me. Pulling me close, he kisses me deeply and says "I love you baby. You and our son." I smile softly and say "We love you too Daddy. I could never repay you for this Koz. Seriously." I tell him and my eyes fill with tears. He wipes the tears and kisses me softly. "You're mine baby. My wife. My son. Mine." he tells me as he pulls me closer.

We finally make it to work, me in my car and him on his bike before we head to the office to clock in. I sit at the desk before Koz walks over and kisses me one more time before he heads to the garage. Gemma comes in "How you feeling baby?" she asks. "A little better. Uh, Koz told me that I have two weeks to get a wedding together before he takes me to the courthouse to marry me. He gave me his grandmother's engagement ring." I tell her. "That's great baby. But why don't you seem excited?" she asks. The tears start again and I say "What if Evan gets here and he changes his mind? What if he decides that he doesn't want to raise someone else's kid?" She walks over and pulls me into a hug and holds me while I sob. Koz walks in the door and walks over to me. "Baby? What's wrong? Evan?" he asks. "The baby's fine. She's just worried." Gemma tells him. She sits me down on the couch and Koz sits on one side while Gemma sits on the other. "What are you worried about baby?" Koz asks. "Just that you'll change your mind. That you won't want to raise someone else's kid." I tell him. "Baby. Blood or not, he's my son. Our son. You're my Old Lady. Nothing is going to change my mind. I love you and our son so much. Nothing changes that. I promise." he tells me. I lay my head against his chest as he rubs my back and Gemma walks out to leave us alone.

After a few minutes, I pull away from him. "I'm sorry." I tell him. "For what baby?" he asks. "Everything. Koz…" I start as I start pulling the ring from my finger and he stops me. "No. That ring stays there. I'm marrying you. You will have my last name and so will Evan. You are mine." he tells me. He kisses me softly before telling me, "I love you." I look into his eyes and say "I love you more." Gemma comes back in and he heads to the garage to work. "You okay baby?" she asks. "I think so. I just don't want him to wake up one day and feel like he made a mistake, you know." I say. "I know baby but that man loves you. He's loved you as long as you've loved him. We all saw it." she tells me. "I hope so. Will you help me plan my wedding?" I ask. "Of course baby." she says. She steps to the door and yells "Eddie!" Sack comes running. "I need you to keep an eye on the office today. Dani and I have a wedding to plan." she says before we walk out the door. "Let me tell Koz we're leaving." I tell her and she nods. I walk over to the garage and he's under the hood of a car. I tap his shoulder and he looks up at me. "Feeling better?" He asks. "Yeah. Sorry about that." I tell him. "Don't be. It's okay." he tells me. "Um...I wanted to tell you that me and Gemma are heading out to plan the wedding. Is that okay?" I ask. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash and says "Get whatever you need. If you need more, let me know." he tells me. "Thank you Koz." I say. "You can thank me by making sure you meet me at the altar." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you more." he says before I walk away and head to Gemma's SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been two weeks and I am in Gemma and Clay's dorm, standing in front of the mirror, looking at my pregnant belly in my wedding dress. Gemma did my makeup and hair and I see her in the reflection, walking up behind me. "You look perfect baby." she says. I look at her through the mirror and say "Thank you for this Gemma. I can't believe I'm getting married. I'm gonna have a family." I tell her. "How have you been feeling with all this?" she asks. "Better. He's constantly telling me how much he loves me and Evan. He talks to him every night telling him how much he loves him and can't wait until he's here." I tell her. "That's good baby." she says. Turning me to face her, she says "I'm gonna tell you what my mother told me on my wedding day. It doesn't matter what you go through in your marriage, it's how you come out of it that matters. As long as you come out of it together, you know you're marriage is solid and what you and your man have, Sweetheart, is more solid than any relationship I've seen." she tells me. Hugging me, the door opens and I see Clay standing there. "You ready to go baby girl?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm ready." I tell him.

Clay walks me down the aisle to the makeshift altar. I see Koz look at me and he's smiling from ear to ear. The justice of the peace is standing there and asks "Who gives this woman away to be married?" Clay looks at him and says "The club and I do." He places my hand in Koz's and Koz looks at me and says "You look beautiful Princess." All I can do is smile. After the justice says a few words, he starts the vows. "Do you Herman Kozik, take Dani Jacobs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until the reaper comes?" Koz looks at me and says "I do." He looks at me and asks "Do you Dani Jacobs, take Herman Kozik to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until the reaper comes?" he asks. I look at Koz and say "I do." We exchange rings and he says "With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Koz pulls me close and kisses me softly but passionately and all of a sudden he pulls back. Looking at my stomach he laughs and says "Evan just kicked me." The entire room erupts with laughter and the party begins.

A little later, we head home to enjoy our first night as husband and wife. Lying in bed, he kisses me deeply as he hovers over me. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me telling me how much he loves me and needs me. Once we reach our release, he pulls me into his side and puts his hand on my stomach. He rolls me to my back and moves down to my stomach. "Hey buddy." he says and Evan kicks. He looks at me and smiles wide. "Mommy and Daddy love you buddy. We can't wait to meet you but you gotta make sure you stay in until you're ready." he tells Evan and he kicks again. After talking to Evan for a little bit, he moves back up beside me and kisses me softly before saying "Thank you." I look at him confused and he says "For being my wife. Giving me my son. For loving me." he tells me. "Baby. I should be thanking you." I tell him. He kisses me softly and I snuggle closer. He puts his hand on my stomach like he does every night as we both fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and my back is to Koz. I feel his hand rubbing my stomach. I turn facing him and kiss his chest. Opening his eyes, he looks at me. "Hope my rubbing didn't wake you." he says. "No. It didn't." I say. "Evan was kicking and I didn't want him to wake you. He calmed down when I started rubbing your stomach." he says. "He's gonna be a good baby." I tell him. "Yeah. He's a good kid already." he tells me. I snuggle into him more and we just lay there together, enjoying being close.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Getting out of bed, we head to the diner for breakfast. Sitting across from me, he reaches across the table and takes my hand. My other hand is rubbing my stomach and I'm looking down at it. "What's on your mind Princess?" Koz asks. "Just thinking about him." I say looking up at Koz. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared, Koz. I didn't know how I was gonna provide for him. I was scared to tell anyone about him because then I'd have to tell what happened." I tell him. I feel his thumb rub over my knuckles and I smile at him. "You don't know how much I appreciate all of this." I tell him. "Baby, I'd do anything for you and our son." he says and I can't help but smile more. Our food comes and we eat before heading home.

Walking in the door at home, we walk over to the couch and sit down. I lay my head on his shoulder as he laces his fingers with mine. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "I love you Princess." he tells me. "I love you too. More than you know." I tell him smiling. We turn on a movie and I fall asleep leaned against my husband. I feel him picking me up and carrying me to bed. Lying me on the bed, he lays down beside me and I feel him kiss my cheek as his hand goes to my stomach. I snuggle into him and just lay there. I look up at him after a little while and he's sleeping with a smile on his face, hand still on my stomach. I can't help but smile. I found a man that loves not only me but my unborn son. How did I get so lucky?

The next day, we are walking into the clubhouse and Gemma walks over to me. "Hey baby. How was your honeymoon?" she asks. "Good Gemma. Thanks again." I say as I put my hand on my stomach. Grabbing her hand, I put it on my stomach and say "Watch this. Koz, say something to Evan." I tell him and he says "Hey little dude. Tell Gramma hello." All of a sudden Gemma's eyes go wide as she feels my son kick her hand. "He always like that when Koz speaks?" she asks. "Yeah. Koz talks to him every night and I even wake up to Koz rubbing my stomach to keep him calm so I can sleep." I tell her. "That man loves you something fierce." she tells me. "I know he does. I love him too. I still can't believe we're married and he's so accepting of Evan." I tell her. "Baby, that man seemed like he was missing something for a long time. Until you. The minute he decided to make you and Evan his, he just seems like he's found his missing puzzle piece. You were what he needed. Just like you needed him." she tells me. "I do need him. He makes me happy, Gemma." I tell her. "I'm glad baby." she tells me. I feel arms wrap around me and hands immediately go to my stomach and I lean back into my husband. "I love you Princess." he whispers in my ear. "I love you too baby." I tell him.

That night, we crash at the clubhouse. Lying in bed, he asks "Are you really happy?" I smile and say "I don't think I've ever been happier. Are you?" I ask. "Hell yeah. I got an amazing wife and a beautiful son on the way. I don't think things could get better." he says. "Do you want more kids after this?" I ask. "I want as many as you will give me. I want a big family." he tells me. "Me too." I say as I snuggle into his chest, his hand going immediately to my stomach like he always does.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the clubhouse with Gemma while Koz is working in the garage, I start feeling contractions but am trying to hide them. "How long you been having contractions?" Gemma asks me. "All morning. They are getting closer. About fifteen minutes apart now." I tell her. "Your Old Man know?" she asks. "Nope." I tell her and she shakes her head smiling. "You got everything ready?" she asks. "Car is in the lot, carrier is snapped in, my go bag and Evan's are in the trunk." I tell her. "Good baby because I think that baby is coming today." she tells me and I look down and say "I know." She tilts my head up and asks "What's wrong baby?" I shake my head and say "Nothing. Just worrying about stupid shit." I tell her. "Like what?" she asks. "What if Koz looks at Evan and he looks just like his sperm donor and he changes his mind?" I ask. "He won't baby. Just don't stress and if he does then we'll handle it. Just relax. Koz isn't going anywhere." she tells me. "I know that but still that worry is in the back of my mind." I tell her. "I know baby." she says. All of a sudden, another contraction hits and my water breaks. "Let's get you to the hospital." she says smiling.

Walking out of the clubhouse, she yells for Koz. "Koz! Let's go!" He looks up and sees me holding my stomach as another contraction hits. "Shit. Princess. What's wrong?" he asks concerned. "Contractions. My water broke." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you." before getting into Gemma's car and heading to the hospital. Seven hours later, I am sitting in my hospital bed and Koz is holding Evan. "He looks just like you Dani." he says and I feel a tear fall. He looks up at me and sees me crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks. "I think I'm just relieved. I was scared he'd come out looking like that asshole and you would change your mind. I knew you wouldn't but that worry was still there." I tell him. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't give a shit about DNA. He's my kid. You're my wife. Now, the club will be in here in a minute and I get to show off our son." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you momma." he says. "I love you daddy." I tell him before everyone starts walking in.

Gemma is the first to walk in and says "Give me my grandson." I start laughing and she sits on the side of my bed and asks "How you doing baby?" I look at Koz and smile and say "Never better Gem." I sit and listen to Koz brag about our son and see the pride in his eyes. Happy walks over and hugs him and tells him congrats before walking over to me and saying "You did good little girl." I smile and say "Thank Hap." He can see the tears and asks "You good?" I nod and say "Hormones. I'm good." That gets all the guys looking at me and Koz walks over and says "I got you baby." I laugh and say "These hormones are gonna kill me. I don't think I have ever been this happy." I tell them all and they just smile.

A few days later, Koz and I are at home with Evan and I am feeding him. After burping him, Koz takes him and I just watch him talking to our son. "Son, you have made me so proud and you are only a few days old. I have so much to teach you. First thing you will learn is that your mommy is amazing. You know she gave me such a hard time getting her to be with me? I finally got her though and you with her. You were a really good bonus." he tells Evan and I can't help but laugh. Koz looks at me and kisses me and says "I love you so fucking much Princess. Thank you." I smile softly and say "I love you more. I could never thank you enough Koz." I say. "Give me more kids and we'll call it even." he says before kissing me again.


End file.
